


Inquiry

by Seagoatink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Shot, Post-SBurb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan leaves the his humble abode to inquire black relations with Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiry

Once upon a time, there was a bitch so fine and classy she was "Boss" and ruled quadrants like no other. Her adolescent stage was thrown below her, a rug to walk on, because anyone else's and their past would be sheer mockery. No, she strutted all she had and had had, because that was simply her style. She was sassy and sleek.

It was and was not a surprise when the land-hating sea-dweller, Eridan Ampora, began to develop the blackest of feelings for her. Perhaps it was when she pulled out her chainsaw and ruthlessly murdered a troll for her beloved human companion made his vascular pump feel heavy. Maybe it was the way she held herself so high, despite being a land-dweller that made his purple blood boil. She was so infuriating, so intoxicating, he knew he had to have her as his own black quadrant.

He stood before her new, reconstructed hive that she now shared with her less than desireable human with a plan. The purple blood had to be aware of both women inside the construction, lest he wish to die prematurely. When he knocked on the door, the Rose Human answered. "I wish to speak with the troll who resides here," Ampora stated in his usual English accent whist trying to hide his annoyance of the human.

The shorter of the two took a step back and opened the door wider. "Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll find Kanaya for you." With that being said, the pretty, petite human left to find the woman who piqued his black quadrant intrests as he stepped inside and made for the sitting room. In a matter of minutes, Kanaya had entered the sitting room followed shortly by Rose who poured the guest some tea and handed Kanaya a tea cup of purple liquid. "I'll leave the two of you to your own matters," the human stated before turning on the balls of her feet and leaving for the other room.

The furniture was as Eridan had expected in a highblood's hive, Victorian, decorative, elegant. On the other side of the sitting room was a spiral stair case that took up more space than needed. It was probably made of expensive and exotic wood. The railing was even trimmed with gold, which raised the sea dwellers suspicions. He had to take into account that most emerald bloods were treated like highbloods on the hemospectrum. It also helped that Kanaya had a human lover. The tapestry was probably Kanaya's doing, seeing as she was a marvelous seamstress.Her outfit consisted of a black bodice with emerald accents, a long red skirt with a train of decent length, and an orange sash to represent her red quadrant's aspect. Fortunately for the purple blood, he looked rather dapper. He wore a fitted jumper; white, button up shirt; an indigo and tyrian purple tie; fitted dress pants; and black dress shoes. His scarf was still included by being tossed over his shoulders.

Kanaya took a sip of whatever was in her tea cup and eyed him as she set it down on its coaster. "I don't often see you visiting land-dwellers, however I cannot deny it is a pleasant and welcome surprise," She said with the cup in her lap. "May I ask why you came to visit me specifically?"

"I'd like to talk about quadrants," the man admitted with straightened posture. "Specifically kismesissitude," he added.

The woman didn't lose her stature. "That's right, I remember Nepeta saying you and Eridan weren't working." She took another sip of her drink, which was probably blood from a defeated troll. "My black quadrant has been left open as well." Eridan knew she had been hoping to fill that space with a certain cerulean blooded troll, but said troll had others in mind, such as that rust-blooded crippled troll, Tavros. "Do you really think you could manage being my kismesis?" Kanaya questioned with a raised brow.

Eridan nodded easily in reply. "Seeing as you wish to cut me to pieces with your chainsaw and I wish to do quite deplorable things to you, I believe we could manage a black relationship," he admitted, confident in his reply. saying you and Eridan weren't working." She took another sip of her drink, which was probably blood from a defeated troll. "My black quadrant has been left open as well." Eridan knew she had been hoping to fill that space with a certain cerulean blooded troll, but said troll had others in mind, such as that rust-blooded crippled troll, Tavros. "Do you really think you could manage being my kismesis?" Kanaya questioned with a raised brow.

Eridan nodded easily in reply. "Seeing as you wish to cut me to pieces with your chainsaw and I wish to do quite deplorable things to you, I believe we could manage a black relationship," he admitted, confident in his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> It typed this up at 2 am, I apologize for mistakes if there were any.


End file.
